It Started at the Ocean
by lostanddistracted
Summary: What happens when a vacation goes wrong and an old annoying enemy decides to creep back into your life? Well, for Hermione, that is exactly what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

It was supposed to be their trip, just the two of them, so where was he! Hermione was waiting at the little café a couple blocks down the street. She and Ron always met there. Often times Ron would end up going off to do something for work, something about investigating some mermaid something or other. She was pretty sure it was just an excuse to go to the beach. Figuring that was where he was, Hermione set down a book and walked over to the boardwalk. A bunch of sand got into her shoes before she took the annoying things off. Shoes in hand, green sundress lightly brushing her legs in the breeze she walked back towards their hotel, on the lookout for Ron.

There! Over there with – Hermione stopped when she saw a woman she didn't recognize. More than one actually. Her feet sunk into the soft sand as she made her way over towards him. What was he doing with them and why were they laughing. He was her boyfriend!

She was about twelve yards away when she heard it. Those six words that beat painfully in her ears. No, I don't have a girlfriend.

Hermione felt her heart stop. What had he just said? He didn't have a –

Before she could think about it anymore she turned on her heels and hurried as fast as she could in the sand back toward her hotel. She thought about going to her room, but she couldn't. Not when it was the room she was sharing with Ron. So instead she walked over to rows of pamphlets and picked up the first one that caught her eye: Surf Massage. Perfect. Just what she needed to get her mind off of him.

Along the way, she stopped and looking in a couple of the seaside shops which all had swimsuits, towels, and memorabilia that usually just ended up as knick-knacks. She tried on a few swimsuits and even bought one that she probably would have never even considered before.

She finally arrived at the building she was looking for. It was very beachy with big woven fans and so open you could almost walk straight out onto the sand. It was just like a mini-retreat by itself. A small Asian woman walked up and led Hermione to a table where she got a full-body massage. It felt heavenly. All too soon it was over but Hermione walked out more relaxed than she had ever been.

The welcoming smell of coffee wafted toward her. She ordered one and grabbed a magazine off one of the racks on the wall. Then headed back outside to sit at one of the shaded tables. She had just started reading when she heard an aggravated voice behind her.

"Where do you think you're sitting, Granger."

Her shoulders slumped and her magazine fell to her lap.

"What is it Malfoy?" She wasn't in the mood to argue and it showed in her tone. It wasn't full of malice but calm and dazed with only slight irritation. Draco looked at her a little confused when he realized that she wasn't going to reply with a usual snarky comment. She just looked over her shoulder at him as if he was someone she had just met.

"If you plan to stand there all day be my guest, but there is another chair if you want it." Even more confused, he sat down in the chair opposite her. She looked back down at her magazine, sipping an iced mocha every once in a while. She caught him staring at her questioningly while still wearing his trademark smirk.

"No Malfoy. I am just in too good of a mood right now to let you ruin it, no matter how much of an annoying ferret I think you are." His confusion vanished. That was the snarky comment he had expected but her words still didn't have the same hatred and annoyance they normally did.

"Pray tell, mudblood, what has you in such a good mood?" She looked at him through long lashes before going back to her magazine, much to his annoyance. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I guess it was clearing my head. I needed to get away from – " Hermione stared over his shoulder and her face lost all of the warmth is had previously held. Her eyes held a sort of horrified sadness and her face paled. Without another word she turned and left the coffee shop.

Draco looked over his shoulder to see what had caught Hermione's attention as saw a mop of red hair surrounded by a small gaggle of girls. Holding his head high, the redhead looked completely ridiculous but it was obvious that he was not looking for anyone, much less a certain bushy-brown-haired bookworm.

Hermione found herself once again in the lobby of the hotel she and Ron were staying at. With a determined gait in her step, Hermione walked to her room and grabbed her suitcase. Only moments later it was filled with everything she had brought and bought.

She was just coming out of the elevator when she ran into the last person she wanted to see – Ron himself – slightly out of breath. Bent over, hands by his on his thighs he looked up at her.

"Where were you? I went over to that little café you said you liked and you weren't there." If he was trying to look worried, he failed. Trying to look upset? No. Angry, guess again. Exasperated, not even close. The only thing that showed was a little sweat on his brow and a slightly arrogant gleam and quirk on his lips. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. As soon as he stood up she slapped him across the cheek. A slap that echoed through the open lobby. With that she walked right passed him without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

****Please read and respond, I would like to know what people think. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The waves crashed across her knees but she didn't care. Her bag lay far enough away to not get wet but still in sight and her hair flew around her face from the sea breeze. The warmth from earlier had yet to return to her but getting away from that god-forsaken hotel was a good start.

"What? A little trouble in paradise, Granger?" Draco walked up to see Hermione about knee deep in water, with her head raised to the sky, eyes closed, and looking a little…pretty? God, he must have been out in the sun too long.

"You know Malfoy. You have the most uncanny ability to annoy people at the worst possible times."

"It's a gift."

"It's a pain is what it is." She had finally returned his challenge of a verbal fight. It reminded him of their school days at Hogwarts. Days he had come to look upon rather fondly as of late.

"All's fair in love and war."

"I've had enough of that for a while, thank you." She said with a glare, though slightly enjoying their little fight. Ironically enough, half of the time they actually made her feel a little better.

"I'm flattered Granger. I had no idea you harbored such feelings for me." Her mouth dropped. "It is understandable though. I am handsome, smart, and rich."

"You're vain is what you are. And I would die before admitting that I had any feelings for you besides utter loathing and hate."

"You know what they say, Granger. There's a very fine line between a passionate love and a passionate hate." Draco said smirking. Before she could answer a big wave came crashing down and ended up drenching her up to her waist. Draco just chuckled at she shrieked. The next thing he knew was her kicking water up and splashing it trying to get him as wet as she was. He in return did the same and the two gradually started walking closer together, each trying to get the other more drenched then they already were.

Another wave crashed on them, sweeping Hermione's feet out from under her making her lose her balance. In a desperate attempt to regain her footing she grabbed onto the only stable thing, or rather person, around her: a certain Draco Malfoy to be exact. As the wave retreated from the shore the two twisted and feel onto the wet sand, Draco falling on top of her.

They stared into each other's eyes both with shocked expressions. Their faces only inches apart with Draco's arms holding his body just above hers. Both lost their breath as time seemed to slow down for a moment before more water flowed onto their legs, catching them both off guard with how cold it was. Both scampered up and out of the water. Hermione stumbled over to her bag before collapsing on the warm sand. Draco slowly made his way toward her and saw her brown hair splayed out around her face, frizz tamer due to the salt water.

Hermione heard a soft thud next to her and turned to see Draco sitting up beside her. He had gotten his own bag and was staring back out over the water. Hermione propped herself on her elbows.

"I guess I have to thank you." She dropped her head to hide her blush as Draco looked over at her. Both of their cloths were snug against their skin and he could see that she had a nicer body than he thought. Then again, the last time he had seen her she had been in school robes.

"Hmm. And why's that Granger?"

"For getting my mind off of things." He fell backwards onto the sand and the two just laid there with saying anything for quite some time. When she opened her eyes, the sky was turning pink and the sun falling towards the ocean. Hermione groaned and stretched. She'd didn't have a clue where she was going to stay tonight because she sure as hell did not want to stay with Ron. Draco stirred beside her and woke up soon after her. He saw the slightly worried look on her face and noticed her biting her lip, most likely a nervous habit.

He swatted her leg just hard enough to grab her attention then raised an eyebrow at her. Somewhere between the coffee shop and tackling each other in the water the two had started being able to stand each other.

Hermione sighed and looked at her new tolerable acquaintance.

"I don't know what to do."

Draco, still feeling a little lost, prompted her to continue.

"I don't want to go back. I don't want to share a room with him. I don't ever want to be in the same hotel!" She slammed her fists into the sand in frustration, but even she knew that had to go back. Sighing, Hermione reluctantly grabbed her bag. Shoulders drooped and eyes down at the ground she grudgingly trudged back towards the hotel. She didn't want to, but she didn't have anywhere else to stay.

She reached the boardwalk and put her shoes back on and saw white blonde hair lying on the beach. For some reason Malfoy had been able to cheer her up some through some twisted way of insults and arguments. Well, at least the git was good for something.

Hermione walked back to the hotel upset and angry. She couldn't wait to let it out on Ron. She stomped over to their room. The door slammed open and Hermione started in on her rant but was shortly silenced. There wasn't anyone in the room. She walked over towards the small living room connecting their rooms, but couldn't find anything showing that he had been back since early this morning.

Hermione dropped her bag by her bed, but didn't bother unpacking. She wasn't sure if or when she would be staying or leaving.

The sun had almost completely set before the door creaked open. Hermione turned around on the couch, book forgotten, and stared at Ron. He was covered in sand, skin sunburnt, and wearing a big goofy grin on his face. She couldn't help but glare at that smile. He noticed and he became more somber.

"Hey, 'Mione." She turned her back on him and started reading her book agin.

"Ron."

He didn't say anything and just went to clean up. Hermione was both angry and disappointed. He hadn't asked about her slapping him or tried to deny or explain what happened earlier. The thought that he didn't even care about his own girlfriend enough to try and explain something like that, caught in her throat. Angry tears about to fall.

Hermione was downstairs eating something at the hotel restaurant, she didn't even know what it was. All she could think about was Ron's hardened face when he saw her. It was going to be a long night.

"Okay, Hermione. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

That was the first thing Hermione heard when she woke up the next morning. The fact that he had the audacity to ask her that…

"Excuse me."

"You heard me." He said as he walked over to her. "You've been ignoring and avoiding me since yesterday."

"I'm not the only one. Not once did you try to find me or ask me what was wrong when I got back!"

"I – alright Hermione. What's up?" Ron asked unwillingly. He knew that fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere. Hermione also knew this and tried to answer his question without yelling at him.

"'What's up' Ron, is that I saw you yesterday surrounded by a group of bubble-headed beach girls, when we had planned to meet at that café."

Ron snorted. "Gee, Hermione. I never really took you for the jealous type." Hermione's jaw dropped. Not only had he completely ignored the fact that he had stood her up, but he was accusing her of being jealous. She wasn't jealous, she was mad. Hermione was beginning to wonder why she had even agreed to date him.

It had been during their sixth year of school. Harry had finally convinced Ron to tell Hermione he liked her, and she had also secretly liked him back. They started going out which was nice, but then the war happened. Everything became so chaotic until the end of what would have been their seventh year. But when things finally started settling down, Hermione and Ron's relationship started up again. All too quickly, though, it started to feel very similar to back when they were just friends. Way too similar for her tastes. It worried her that their renewed 'relationship' would end before it had hardly gotten serious again. They did manage to make it last through for a year and were supposed to be having a good vacation to the beach.

For her though, it wasn't turning out to be so great. After a couple late arrivals and missed dates, Hermione was getting slightly disgusted with him. Ironically enough yesterday had been one of the best days for her; even including her tiff with Malfoy.

She stopped to think about him while having a coffee at the little shop she had found yesterday. It was quiet. She pulled a paperback out of her bag. It was one of her mother's favorite romance novels which just so happened to be centered at a beach. Hermione had brought it hoping that their trip would be half as romantic as the characters'. Fate must just be laughing her ass off.

She got engrossed in her book once again. How she wished that Ron could be even a teensy-weensy bit as romantic. God, she would be happy if he even tried to be romantic. A couple of months into their relationship, Hermione had realized that Ron hadn't really done anything that was expected of a boyfriend, or at least what she had expected from one. She knew that Ron wasn't really the romantic type but she would have figured he would get her something like flowers on her birthday – which he had completely forgotten – or chocolates for Valentine's Day. Even a nice dinner or two somewhere other than the usual places would've been nice.

It hadn't taken her long to come to the conclusion that he didn't have a single romantic bone in his body.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for the romantic type, Granger."

"Hard to judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, you would know all about that now wouldn't you."

The chair across from her squeaked as Malfoy sat down in it, coffee in hand and a smirk on his face. This was perfect, just what she needed; a little war of the words with Malfoy.

"Well I wouldn't have ever thought that I would see you in anything less than four stars." She said, closing her book. Hermione leaned to reach for her bag, brushing back the hair that fell in her face before looking back up at Malfoy.

"Finally learned how to tame that lion mane of yours, I see." Hermione bristled at the jab but felt like there might have been a complement in there, somewhere…maybe?

"Straighteners. There better than magic," she said smugly. "But they won't help with your white hair. I guess you're just getting old, Malfoy. And not even magic can help that."

The insults, jabs, and jokes went back and forth for longer than the two of them thought. Costumers had come and gone and the two were still sitting there, having ordered another coffee each.

" – and you're dating a red-haired weasel." Hermione couldn't help but start laughing.

"And you're a bloody bouncing ferret."

Hermione fell back in her chair laughing and with a smile on her face. Their argument had gotten so ridiculous that at one point they had gotten completely off whatever topic they had started on and had begun talking about that idiot Lockhart's last book and Dolores Umbridge's hideous pink outfits. How that had eventually turned and led to her current 'boyfriend', though, she wasn't sure.

Draco had just insulted her best friend and boyfriend and she was laughing. It didn't make much sense. Then again, he couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to laugh either.

He used to get a kick out of beating her down, but now it had turned into more of a who-can-think-of-the-best-smartass-response kind of fight that he thoroughly enjoyed. After all, there weren't many people with as sharp a tongue as him, but Hermione was one of them.

He started chuckling under his breath too as Hermione seemed to collect herself once again. She shook her head a few times before the smile from before fell from her face and her eyes dulled. His face did the same, with added confusion of course.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I'm going out with him. It's not like it's any different than when we were friends. Heck, if anything, I think it might be worse." Her eyebrows knit together as she stared at the floor.

That explained her reaction to Weasley yesterday.

"Then break his heart." He said in typical Malfoy fashion. Not caring about the feelings of others and only looking out for themselves. She should have seen it coming.

"Not everything's that easy Malfoy." But now that he said it, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. The thought had crossed her mind a couple times, but she always brushed it aside, thinking about Ron's feelings. But he didn't seem to care about hers, so why should she? Dear God the world must be ending. Hermione Granger was taking Draco Malfoy's advice.

"You should learn to be careful Malfoy." Hermione was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hmm. And why's that Granger?"

"Because if you don't, I might actually start to like you. And Lord knows we can't have that." She set down her cup and pulled her bag up over her shoulder.

"Later Malfoy."

Draco leaned back in his chair and took the last sip of his coffee.

"…well that was weird."


	3. Chapter 3

The disclaimer's on the first two chapters and will not be on any of the rest. Too redundant.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always read and review. Thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione walked back to the hotel and grabbed her purchase from yesterday. It had been an impulse buy that she had never planned to use, but now seemed like a good time to use it. She changed out of her bermudas and t-shirt and into her new black bikini that tied around her hips and had a bandeau top. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror; it didn't look that bad. It showed her trim body and accentuated her long legs. All-in-all she was thrilled with the purchase.

Hermione wore a sheer white off-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of white jean shorts over her suit. The shorts were shorter than what she would have normally worn, but Ginny had picked them and if there was one thing that she trusted Ginny about, it was clothes.

Everyone looked at her when she came out of the elevator. Hermione was a little nervous; she had never had so many people starring at her. It brought a slight blush to her cheeks, but she kind of liked the attention. It was something Ron had never given her, or if he had, it was not the kind of admiring attention she was getting now. She smiled and giggled a little. As she walked through the lobby she didn't notice Ron until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hermione?" He was obviously shocked. She hadn't worn clothes that showed off her figure like this very often.

"Hermione. Hermione is that really you?" Hermione got a secretly sweet pleasure out of seeing him gape like a gold fish.

"Yes, did you want something Ron?" She said innocently still laughing in her head. She had never known he could do such a good impersonation of a gold fish.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before Hermione turned around and walked onto the boardwalk. As soon as she got outside she burst into a fit of giggles. It had been truly hilarious to see Ron so speechless, especially over her. She walked down the beach away from the hotel with a giant smile on her face.

There was a sand volleyball game going on not too far from where she was. She stopped and watched for a while, laughing along with some of the players when someone fell or was hit with the ball. She turned and walked into a drink shack and ordered a drink of some sort that the bartender recommended.

"You should really try their Sex on the Beach. It's the best one for a hundred miles." Hermione turned to see a tall, tanned guy with long brown hair plastered to his face. He looked familiar but Hermione was sure she had never met him before. Then all of a sudden it clicked.

"You're one of the guys that was playing volleyball earlier."

The man laughed and leaned on the bar. "Yep. Saw you watching from the boardwalk. You ever played before?"

"Not once. I'm not very coordinated when it comes to sports."

"Well. You can always watch." With that the guy ordered her one of those Island Paradises he had talked about and walked back out onto the beach. She figured that the guy noticed her because of what she was wearing but she didn't really care. Guess Malfoy's advice was paying off. Who would have thought?

Draco was walking towards one of the best restaurants on the coast when he noticed an unmistakable head of red hair. It had to be a Weasley and he only knew of one that was here.

"Lost something Weasel?" Draco said mockingly when he saw the dumfounded look on his face.

"Hermione. She…she…" Damn. That girl must have done a real number on him. Draco snickered and kept walking.

A block away from the restaurant, Draco collided with someone. Both ended up falling backwards.

"Watch where you're – " The words caught in his mouth. The girl he had run into was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair and a fit body covered only by a pair of shorts and a bikini. The girl rubbed the back of her head and he was about to help her up when –

"What the hell, Malfoy!" The girl glared up at him and he stared right back into the deep brown eyes of Hermione Granger. It couldn't be. There was no way that the beautiful girl he had just run into was the same one he had made fun of for years. She was right in front of him leaning back on one arm.

Once she recovered, Hermione stood and looked right at the man who had run into her. Draco Malfoy. She stared for a minute before registering the fact that he had the same gold-fish face that Ron had when he first saw her. A small smile graced her lips. This was rich. Malfoy was admiring her. The Draco Malfoy was admiring her. She had to laugh, dropping her gaze from his.

Her laughter seemed to snap Draco out of his shock and he tried to glare at her, but was unsuccessful. Now he understood why Ron had been so dumfounded. She had undergone a total transformation in the space of twenty-four hours. Before he could even think about it he was asking her about lunch.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. Had he just asked her to join him for lunch? She waited before answering and saw that he was just as surprised as she was for offering. And to both of their surprise, she agreed.

They started walking towards the restaurant that Draco had been heading for earlier in an awkward silence. Hermione couldn't stand the silence for much longer and Draco apparently felt the same way.

"You surprised me." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Was that a complement Malfoy?"

"No. Just saying that you can even put a bookworm in fancy clothes and make it look human." Draco said, trying to it cover up. And with that, their usual verbal attacks started once again.

The two were still going at it, only to pause when they were being led to their table and asked for their drinks.

"I should have known you would pick the place with the highest price tag in the city."

"I have good tastes."

"I'm flattered." Hermione said cheekily. This earned her a glare from Draco who couldn't quite hold back a smirk. After the initial awkward silence, their usual bickering seemed to have relieved the situation of most of its tension.

Hermione looked at the menu. It was all in French! How was she supposed to know what anything was? Before she enough time to decipher even a quarter of the dishes their waiter came back with their drinks and asked for their order. Draco spoke before Hermione could even ask for more time.

"A Seafood Cacciatore and a Broccoli Cheese Tortellini," he ordered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She handed the menu to the waiter without a word and turned to look at Draco.

"Relax Granger. I promise it won't kill you." Just the way he said it put Hermione more on edge. Their food arrived and the plates were huge. Her eyes bulged as the waiter put two smaller plates on the table.

Draco grabbed a plate and got a little out of each before handing it to Hermione. She took it wordlessly. He got some for himself and watched as Hermione nervously poked at the food cautiously. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Sitting in front of him was one of the smartest witches of their age who could out-hex just about anyone and had willing thrown herself into the war, and she was afraid of a little fish.

"Just eat it Granger. It's good." She looked up before taking a small bite. After a contemplated look, she looked back at him before having some more. The conversation began to flow more normally after the initial seafood scare. Well it would have been normal for anyone else besides Hermione and Draco. Their normal was firing smartass insults back and forth, not the clam conversation they were having now.

I was definitely strange, but not in a bad way. They ended up talking about what their interests were, their crazy old teachers, and what each of them had planned for the coming year. They had been completely able to avoid the topic of Ron until Draco brought him up as they were just finishing off their meal.

"So what are you going to do about this 'boyfriend' of yours?" Hermione sighed and said the only thing she could think of.

"Break up…I think I'm going to break up with him." Today had been so much fun. It even rivaled a couple of the times with Ron. There was a sad smile on her face. Just then their waiter came back with the check. Hermione reached for her bag only to remember that she hadn't brought it with her today. She looked up to see the man taking a card from Draco before turning away.

"You didn't have to do that." He looked at her questioningly. "Pay for me."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I'll pay you back for it. Just wait for me to – "

"Granger, I am not so much of a git to not pay for the lunch of a girl I invited. You may not believe it, but I was raised as a gentleman." That surprised her. She would have bet that he was just a spoiled brat that got everything he wanted. There seemed to be much more to him than she originally thought.

"Thanks."

The two left the restaurant in a much more sophisticated manner than when they had entered, to the point that Draco even held the door open for her. She smiled at him and he made an attempt to smile back, but all those years of nothing but smirking got in the way. It looked somewhat forced and Hermione seemed to find humor in it, but hearing her laugh did soften his expression a little. He must be losing it, yeah that was definitely it. For there was no way he would start to like Granger and enjoy her company.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter up. I know this one is short but the next one will be longer I promise. This just seemed to end at a good stopping point so instead of trying to force it, I figured it would be better if I just got it up.

As always, read, review, and enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Not long after their lunch, the two found themselves at the beach again. It was hard to avoid considering where they were staying. Hermione dug her feet into the warm sand and relished in the feeling of it getting between her toes. It started bringing back memories from when she would vacation with her parents. She sobered up almost instantly.

Draco noticed the change easily. One moment she was smiling and the next she wasn't. What he didn't know was why and figured it wouldn't do any good to push her for an answer. So instead, he pushed her towards the water. Hermione turned and stared at him as the water came in, just high enough to cover her feet and sink them into the sand. She smiled back at him knowing that he was attempting to cheer her up. She started walking along the shoreline and he soon followed. They didn't talk but the silence was welcome.

"Hey, let's sit down for a bit." Draco could see the goose-bumps rising on her arms. He pulled her higher onto dry sand and sat down. He then proceeded to pull on her arm until she was sitting right between his legs, his left knee raised at her side. Hermione swung around to stare at him, her hair whipping passed his face nearly hitting him.

"Draco!"

"Relax would you. I'm not going to do anything." He put his hands out behind him to prop himself up. Draco had liked how she had started using his first name, liked the sound of it.

Hermione, for some unknown reason, did exactly as he said and slowly leaned back against his chest. The most surprising thing was that she found it comforting. She closed her eyes and just listened to his breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall, her body unconsciously matching her breathing to his.

Draco was surprised when Hermione leaned back into him. He had told her to relax but wasn't sure what she was going to do. He noticed her close her eyes and felt the tension her body loosen up. _Did she fall asleep? _As strange as it sounded to his own ears, he couldn't help himself as his hand moved to brush some of her hair away from her face. She must have felt his touch because she immediately curled into him. His heart jumped as she turned and slid one hand around his waist. Draco leaned back and laid down on the sand with her in his arms. Hermione shifted so she was tucked under his arm, her head resting in the crook of his neck, hands splayed across his chest, and her legs intertwined with his. He let a small smile cross his lips and stroked her hair as he listened to the water's seemingly distant humming. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

Hermione awoke and had a short panic attack. _Where am I? What's going on? Who is this…_Her thoughts trailed off as she saw the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy next to her. He looked so…peaceful; as if all the problems and stress from the war had disappeared and he was back to being any other eighteen year old guy. An arm tightened around her waist and Hermione stiffened before realizing it was Draco's. She kind of liked being there, wrapped up in his arms. So instead of freaking out and praying no one would see them, Hermione just laid back down, put her head and hands back on his chest and relaxed into him as she felt his arm pulling her body safely towards his.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay another chapter. As promised, it is much longer than the last.

Read. Review.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They walked towards her hotel in silence. She had no idea what to do. She knew she wanted to break up with Ron but afterwards…? The only thing she could think of was finding another hotel to stay at before the trip was over, maybe even leaving as soon as she could book a flight. Walking slowly and looking at the ground nearly caused her to walk out into the street had Malfoy not grabbed her and pulled her back.

Hermione became acutely aware of someone's arm around her waist. And it took her a second and a sideways glance to confirm that someone was Malfoy. He had pulled her back out of the street so that her back was right against his chest. His arm lingered on her waist a little longer than was necessary but she didn't really seem to mind. The fact that she hadn't pulled away from him already had shocked her. This was the same man who had given her such a hard time all throughout school, wasn't it?

Draco removed his hand from her waist, but not before finding that it didn't disgust him as it would have when they were young. In fact he almost liked it. She was soft, her skin smooth even under the cover up. The two heard an old woman sigh behind them.

"Ah…young love." Both froze. Eyes widened. Hermione could feel herself blushing.

"Um…I should go."

"Uh… yeah." It was the only he could get out.

Hermione all but ran into the hotel and shot towards the bathroom and fell against the door. _Young love…_No, she must have heard wrong. Hermione tried to convince herself of this, but blushed even more every time she thought about it. Hermione slowing made her way back up to the room only to collapse again, head in her hands. Her mind was a mess and her face red as a tomato. She had to find a way to calm down and better yet, a way to avoid Malfoy for the rest of her trip.

Draco stood still as he watched Hermione hurry towards her hotel. His face had gone even paler than usual when he had heard the woman's comment. Great, he had just started to enjoy this trip a little and know it was more awkward than when his mother had suggested he and Parkinson start going out while the girl's parents were visiting. He shivered at the thought. This trip had been mostly to clear his head and partially to get away from the annoying ex-Slytherin who had taken to following him around like a lost puppy.

He arrived back at the apartment he was renting and proceeded to unceremoniously plop down on the bed. The only thought to cross his mind was what to do when he saw Granger again.

Both looked up at their respective ceilings. _Why did this have to happen to me?_

Three days passed. Hermione had still not broken up with Ron but was successfully avoiding both him and Draco. She didn't know what she would say to either which unnerved her. There were only a few times where she couldn't think of anything when dealing with a problem and now there were two at once. She was about ready to pull her hair out. As a much needed distraction, she decided to do her best to pick out outfits that Ginny would approve of. She had gotten a couple complements but had not paid them any mind; she couldn't help but hear the old woman's voice in her head over and over again.

…_young love…young love…young love…_

Draco heard the words like a mantra cross his mind; not for the second, third, fifth, or even tenth time over the past three days. He groaned and started down the street. As much as he didn't want to, he had to confront Granger on this awkward…whatever, if he ever wanted peace of mind again.

He didn't have to go far before he saw the brunette, book in hand, sitting at one of the tables on a small cliff overlooking the ocean. Every once in a while she would look up from her book to stare out over the water.

"We need to talk." His voice hung in the air, the water against the rocks his only answer. After a moment of silence Hermione spoke quietly without turning to face him.

"I'd rather not."

"Well I do," he said taking a step closer to her. "Because if not, this is going to grate on my mind until I become as deranged as my aunt. And trust me, that's the last thing I want." Hermione stiffened a little at the mention of Bellatrix Lestrange, but turned to face him either way. Her eyes were still on the ground but she nodded towards the chair across from her.

"What were you going to say." It wasn't a question.

"Hell if I know."

Her head snapped up and she glared. "Well you are the one that came and found me. So say what you have to say to get your peace of mind and then were can go back to avoiding each other for the rest of our trips."

Her words stung a small unknown part of him. He shook it off as nothing important and looked her straight in the eye. And when he did, he couldn't remember any of the harsh words that he had wanted to throw at her earlier.

"…"

The silence made Hermione even more nervous than if he would have said something about that time. In the silence Hermione stared back into the grey eyes that were looking straight at her and lost track of everything going on around her. She became only able to focus on the swirling silver orbs that had locked onto hers.

Both of them hardly noticed when they leaned across the table to get even closer to each other. Draco unconsciously brought his hand up to trace her cheek and felt her warm skin under his fingertips. He took his eyes off of hers to watch as his hand caressed her cheek and saw her eyes close. And then he did something that he never thought he would ever do.

He kissed her.

It was just a soft, quick one but a kiss none-the-less. She opened her eyes wide at him, their faces only inches apart. Neither one bared to move a muscle nor look away. They stayed frozen like that for what seemed like an eternity before breaking the silence.

"…why…"

"…I don't know…" They spoke in breathless hushed whispers. The next three words confirmed every thought that had just passed through both their minds. Draco leaned in, their noses brushing together, to hear Hermione's almost inaudible words.

"…I don't care…"

His lips came back down onto hers more forcefully than before but not pressuring. It was a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that she and Ron had shared in the beginning of their relationship, but had petered out the longer they were together. But…this one…his…Malfoy's, no…Draco, Draco's kiss was on a completely different level. She never wanted it to stop, and Draco felt the same. He had had numerous girlfriends over the years, but none of them felt like this. Here he was kissing someone he had tortured for years with more passion than he ever had with the girls he's dated. And he'd be damned if it was the last time it happened.

His hand had strayed to her neck by the time the two separated. They leaned back into their chairs and tried to regain their breath. Hermione heard Draco give a quiet chuckle before looking up at her.

"Guess that old lady was right, huh?" He gave her a smirk, but more of a joking smirk than a malicious one. She smiled back.

"Yeah. I guess so."

They walked away from the cliff to the small coffee shop where they had first run in to each other. A couple of cold drinks and a strawberry scone later the two were walking back to Hermione's hotel. Before saying their goodbyes, Draco said something said something that caused her to stop and do a double take.

"Have you and Weasel broken up yet?" She didn't really have an answer to that. After a moment of her searching for one he interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you really going to stay here?" By now his hands were running up and down her arms and he had taken a step closer to her. She shook her head to dispel the thoughts and looked up at him; brown eyes meeting silver.

"I haven't made arrangements to stay somewhere else."

"You didn't answer my first question." Hermione hesitated and Draco sighed. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Break up and I'll take you on a proper date." With that he turned and left, leaving a stunned Hermione wide-eyed and open mouthed.


End file.
